My Messed Up Life
by Iamtotallyluvinmylife
Summary: What if Annabeth cheated on Percy? What if Thalia was there to comfort him? Well, it happened. And here we are... I am terrible at summaries and this is my first fan fic!
1. Introduction

**Hello! This is my first Fan Fiction, so please just go with the flow!**

**I do NOT own Percy Jackson. How sad, right?**

(Thalia POV)

I sat, tapping my foot anxiously. No way could this be happening. It just...couldn't. Gods, I live in such a messed up world. I bit my lip as Percy walked out of the throne room.

"Well," I asked with some impatience, "What did they say?" Percy looked at me with those green eyes, the ones that I had so stupidly fallen for, gotten kicked out of the hunt for, and was probably never going to see, ever again.

"We...we..." stuttered Percy, "We have to become immortal, Uncle said if we were going to... we had to be...married. I'm still completely confused about it, myself, so, I'm going to go and think about it." No way, we weren't going to be incinerated, instead something almost _worse_. Then again...we had did what I had hoped we would never do. We kissed. My father found out, and look, time caught up with itself. I swallowed and followed Percy to Camp Half Blood, about as shaken up as he was. WE were just sentenced to get married and to become immortal. Well, this can't just be happening, there, there must be a catch or something. I sighed; life could be so difficult sometimes. Percy, after all, was grieving after he had seen Will Solace putting his lips all over Annabeth, and she told Percy, "I'm sorry, I was going to tell you..." I had to comfort Percy somehow, and instead, _we_ wound up making out.

**Well? How was it? Did it suck? Please give me feedback! I'm lost without it!**


	2. Explanations

** Hey thanks for all of your WONDERFUL reviews! I totally appreciate positive feedback and constructive criticism. Sorry about the first short chapter, I was more concerned about learning how to upload it. Thanks again! – Iamtotallyluvinmylife**

(Thalia POV)

The drive to Camp Half Blood wasn't that long, but it felt like an eternity. I kept replaying that scene over and over in my head. Occasionally, when I looked at Percy, his usually bright green eyes were fighting tears. I felt for him. Annabeth, the one girl who he was totally head over heels, I'd die for you kind of loving, cheated on him. Suddenly, Percy's Prius jerked to a stop, we were at camp. I muttered my thanks and made a dash for my cabin, the tears leaking down my face. It was so humiliating, even though no one paid any attention to me!

"Hey Pinecone Face, what's up?" I looked up and saw a 14-year-old Nico, calmly looking at me as if seeing me, the strong willed punk-rock daughter of Zeus cry everyday was a normal thing.

"I made a bad, bad choice Nico. It's all my fault. If...if I had been there sooner, it wouldn't have happened." I hung my head, unable to meet his eyes.

"What happened Thalia? Start from the beginning, and take your time, I'm in no rush." I nodded and said slowly, "Well it all started about a week ago..."

Flashback

"Thalia, come here please," said Lady Artemis. I came into her tent and sat down in front of her.

"I've been called to Olympus for a...emergency meeting. You and the hunters are going to Camp Half Blood. Tell the girls to pack, we must leave as soon as possible." I nodded, barely able to contain a smile spreading over my face. My heart was swelling, oh how I couldn't wait to see all my friends! Quickly, I told the other hunters to pack. They nodded and began to take down the tents and such.

Biting my lip, I followed Artemis to where she would let us off on our own down over the crest of the hill. Over the top of the hill, I could see everything: The glow from the SMART boards inside the Athena cabin, and a certain blond haired girl sitting next to the basketball court, kissing a tall boy with blond hair. As I headed down the hill, I saw Percy running away from the basketball court. _Why_, I wondered. I headed down the court and saw what I thought would happen when the gods faded. Annabeth Chase kissing Will Solace, in one glance, it was clear to me what happened. Annabeth cheated on Percy, broke his heart, chewed it up, spit it out and never gave it a second thought. I shoved Will and Annabeth apart, walked up to Annabeth and slapped her across the face. With a satisfying scream from Annabeth, I stomped away, furious at what she'd done. I decided to go and comfort Percy. He'd be down at the pier.

"Hi, Percy, I saw what happened." He nodded and said, "Pretty awful, I would've never thought she'd stoop to that level."

"I slapped her across the face for you." Percy smiled, and his eyes lit up, "You're kidding, aren't you."

"Nope, it was absolutely satisfactory." I said, sitting down next to him. "She'll definitely pay for cheating." When I looked at him, my head-strong confidence was withering, he was so, modest, perfect...any other positive describing word! Holy crap, I started thinking at 1,000 mph. _I'mahunterofArtemis, I'veswornoffboysIcan'tbedoingthis!_ I don't know if it was Aphrodite, fate, or some third thing, but, I felt myself leaning in...And...we kissed. Everything I had known over the past two/three years down the toilet in one major flush. It took every fiber in my being to break that kiss up! I stood up and whispered, "I...I...have to go." And fled from Percy, fled from the pier, I just had to get out of there. I went to Artemis's cabin, crashed on my bed, and fell asleep, but not long before a VERY unhappy goddess interrupted me.

"THALIA GRACE! GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OFF THE BED AND LISTEN TO ME!" I woke up and rubbed my eyes, trying to piece together why I was being yelled at. Oh, yeah, the kiss, that might be why. In a softer voice, Artemis said, "I...I'm sorry, Thalia, but you broke your vow. You...you were a great hunter and I'm sorry to let you go." Then, the world was ripped out from under me and I was sent spinning into the nothingness void of despair.

I woke up sometime later in Zeus's cabin. On the mirror, there was a note from Percy.

_I'm so sorry about what happened, Thalia._

_It's all my fault._

_The council wants to meet with us about...something._

_Best wishes,_

_Percy Jackson_

My heart crawled into my throat. It wasn't out of fear, from my father, though. It was how Percy wanted to take the whole blame. He really did care about me... Wait, no, I am NOT N-O-T not, falling for my cousin! I hope...

**Was it better than the first chapter? Please review and give me feedback of any kind just push that button!**


	3. I Get Another Surprise

** Hey thanks for all of your WONDERFUL reviews! I totally appreciate positive feedback and constructive criticism. Hope you all liked the second chapter, I hope for even MORE reviews. Thanks again! – Iamtotallyluvinmylife**

(Thalia POV)

"Wow," said Nico, "What a _deep_ story. Now, if you'll kindly tell me what happens next...?"

"Sorry, Death Breath, but, I can't. In case you weren't listening, I was only allowed to listen to the first half of the meeting. If you really want to know – ask Percy." Nico rolled his eyes stood up and said, "Bummer about you and the hunters. Anyways, I have to go. I just can't _wait_ for archery, getting all my arrows anywhere, _but_ the bull's-eye." Then, he laughed, which shocked me. Nico Di Angelo displayed a sense of humor. The world is officially upside down and inside out. Think about talking to your irritating younger cousin later, now, to talk to the cousin who was amazingly, hot, cute, and impulsive. Wait...did I just call him cute? I tried to shake the thought from my mind as I walked over toward Percy.

"Hi...Percy, what's going on?"

"Hey Thalia, nothing much; the usual, I guess. Well...no, actually, there is something I really need to tell you."

"What? What is it?"

"My...my dad visited me today," Percy said softly. _That's it? _I wondered.

"And, he told me that...we weren't being punished because, because..." Percy trailed off again. This was getting very annoying.

"What? Why aren't we being punished Seaweed Brain, tell me!"

"We...okay...well, when I was born... my dad and your dad determined that...um...we were to have...an arranged marriage." Well, those words officially made me take a bullet in the gut.

"Thalia...are you okay?"

"I...I...I'm not...feeling so...hot..." Then, my knees buckled and collapsed and I heard nothing other than a faint, "Thalia! Oh, Thalia, oh gods, medic! I need a medic!"

(Percy's POV)

My dad had visited me, it was awkward, but that was almost nothing compared to what I had to tell Thalia. My...fiancé; I'm never going to get used to saying that. When Thalia passed out, I want to stay with her until she was better... Dude, I would be so dead if she heard me say that. I...I definitely have very strong, positive feelings for her, but, I just don't want to be a creeper. When everyone was gone and Thalia was just sleeping peacefully, I kissed her softly on the forehead. Thalia smiled softly in her sleep, and muttered my name, causing me to grin. I stood up, and left the room. My heart was swirling in a frenzy. I wanted to think Aphrodite was controlling me, but, I don't know...

**Well? Did it suck, rock, or need improvement? I wasn't really focusing on this so... it may not** **be the** **best, but, you can just tell me so by reviewing! Please, please, please, please, review! It helps me to make this a better story! And trust me, I want to complete this! – I'mtotallyluvinmylife**


	4. Dreams Are Just Wonderful

** I do NOT own Percy Jackson. I am very upset about it. Well, whatever... Thank you ALL for your support of Perlia and this story. I love you (figuratively) all! You totally rock my world! – Imtotallyluvinmylife**

(Thalia's POV)

I dreamt of the future. I think, because, to tell you the truth, I'm not that sure _what_ I saw. It seemed like it could've happened yesterday, or years in the future. You know if Percy and I really get married and become immortal. I'm still kind of hazy on that topic. Anyways, I dreamt that I was looking at an older/younger version of Percy and a girl, talking.

"Percy?" I whispered. I looked more closely at the girl. On her left hand, she wore a dazzling silver ring. It had carved lightning on it, with two tridents on it, also. On the top, there was a green emerald, the color of Percy's eyes - and the sea. In Greek, on the bottom, there was a name etched in the lightning. _Thalia _My heart almost thudded to a stop. I swallowed hard and walked a little closer. Percy said something, but I caught all of what the other me said, in reply.

"Oh, Percy...stop it! You're embarrassing me!" She sure didn't sound convincing.

"Sure, whatever you say, my lady love." The other I blushed even harder than she already was. Personally, I thought it was odd, but extremely cute the way Percy was acting. He certainly never acted that way around Annabeth. Percy continued to say stuff in that mock fancy voice, occasionally slipping up.

"Would thy lady want to go for a walk?" Percy asked that other me.

"Only if you cut the fake voice," said the older me, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, that works for me. Here, let me help you up." Even acting like a stupid old Seaweed Brain, he was still being super nice and considerate. I wanted to follow them on their walk, but I felt myself waking up.

"No, I...I have to see what happens! Is that even me? No! I don't want to wake up!"

"NO!" I sat bolt upright in bed, hitting my head on a familiar boy.

"Gods, Thalia, what was that about?" muttered Percy, rubbing his head.

"Percy!" overjoyed (although, I really shouldn't be) I threw my arms around him.

"Nice to see you, too," he said, returning the hug. "It's nice to see that you're feeling better." When I took a closer look at Percy, he looked...not awful, but not good. He looked skinnier than before, and his eyelids were drooping.

"You certainly don't look better, Percy. How long have I been out for? How long have you been sitting here?"

"I...I was really worried about you, Thalia. You've been out for a week. I didn't sleep well..." Percy trailed off, leaving me in thought. He cared about me. He never left my side. I felt my heart swell. These feelings, they were wrong, weren't they? I mean, it's all Aphrodite's fault, but for some reason, I secretly hope it's fate. I really, really want to stay here, wrapped in Percy's arms as he fell asleep. I bit my lip and broke up the hug.

"I...I have to go Percy, I need to see someone..."

"Oh, yeah, that's okay...I totally understand, but...before you go..." Then, he kissed me! Percy Jackson kissed me! Okay, major cave in here, I kissed him back, putting my arms around his neck. I knew I had to go, though, just to...to make sure this was _real_.

"I don't want to go, Percy. I really don't, but...but...I have to." I felt like crying. Was love really this emotional? He gave a short not, kissed me one last time, and allowed me to leave. Now I have to go and have a little chatwith a certain _goddess_.

(Aphrodite's POV)

I just squeal with excitement when things mess up Percy Jackson's love life. It's so complicated. Then again, as my sister Athena could tell you, love/life is complicated. Get used to it. I mean, first he falls in love (kind of) with the mortal, Rachel Dare. Then, after she becomes the Oracle, he becomes the boyfriend to Annabeth Chase. Only, without my help, she goes and cheats on him! That little lying, low life brat! So, I just stopped messing up his love life, assuming he doesn't need my help. Then, a miracle happened! A miracle with the name of Thalia Grace, and the love connection is all natural! That means, there is absolutely no way I am a part of, or can ever be a part of this love story. A shame, but, if it means two less demigods to marry off, it's a good deal. Suddenly, Thalia comes bursting through the doors to my temple, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Why? Why? Why? Why? You are just going to get my hopes so high again and let them crash and burn, Aphrodite! Why me? Why me? I really, really, really like Percy, but if this is fake... I just want it to end now." I felt myself almost well up with tears. She really liked this guy. And she was supposedly the tough one. Everyone breaks down from love eventually – _everyone_.

"Dear child," I said in a cooing motherly voice, "I did nothing. If you follow what your heart decides everything will be alright. Now, do you need a tissue?" Thalia nods. And gratefully takes the tissue. That is one more problem solved... I'm getting so GOOD at this!

**Well? How was it? I hope it was good and that you review with ideas! Cause if it is a good idea, I'll send you a shoot-out! Which reminds me... Thank you GLEEKPJOFREAK for your idea! I appreciate it! Okay, so review and I'll write more! I promise!**


	5. I Get a Short Vist from my Dad

** Hey thanks for all of your WONDERFUL reviews! I totally appreciate positive feedback and constructive criticism. Hope you all liked my previous chapters. I hope for even MORE reviews. Thanks again! – Iamtotallyluvinmylife**

(Percy POV)

I was sitting on the pier, trying to sort out my confused feelings. After Thalia had left, I had fallen asleep and I saw her in tears and yelling at Aphrodite. Thalia had been afraid that our feelings for each other were fake. Now that I think of it...I had to.

"Percy!" came a voice over a ways. I turned my head; it was that enchanting voice, I bit my lip, it had to be her. Thalia came running over the sand, barefoot. In a flying hug, she tackled me and we landed in a kiss.

"Percy, I'm here for good," even though it was a 5-word sentence, it held a lot of meaning to me. She was mine. I was in love. And I was happier than I've ever been in my entire life. I was, for once at peace, but not for long...

That Night

"Perseus," boomed my dad's voice.

"Wha...what...oh...what is it, Father?"

"Tomorrow you are to see the council once more. To become immortal, I take it you and your, ah, finance are getting along nicely?"

"Swimmingly," I muttered, getting lost in my recent memories of Thalia and me. She was so...perfect. That's the word for it. The way she laughed at my impulsiveness, the way her blue eyes make her black hair even prettier. I'm head over heels for her.

**Sorry it was so short! I had no ideas and I was lost and I didn't have that long to write it! sorry if it was bad.**


	6. The Meeting

** I do NOT own Percy Jackson. I am very upset about it. Well, whatever... You totally rock my world! – Imtotallyluvinmylife Review and I'll try to make it better!**

(Thalia's POV)

Normally, the person who wakes me up at 6 am is not on my A list, but since it was Percy...I made an exception. At least he didn't dump cold water on my head. He just lightly shook me until I was awake, which I totally appreciated.

"Thalia...Thalia, you need to wake up."

"Whaa..." I asked, meaning why.

"We...we have another council meeting this morning, but...I'm not sure about this one. I have a very bad feeling about it." Now that he mentioned it, I was dreading it too. Maybe it's like the 7th sense or whatever, but I knew and was absolutely positive something was going to go wrong. It always does, sometimes for the better...most of the times for the worse. I got up, showered and grabbed some breakfast, and we started making our way into the heart of New York.

When we arrived at the Empire State Building, the guard (as usual) wouldn't let us in. I shocked him until he gave Percy the keys. (Am I scary or what?) I smirked menacingly at the guard as I walked away. (Like I said before NEVER wake me up at 6 in the morning!)

During the ride up the elevator, I gripped Percy's hand so tight, my knuckles turned white. If I had gripped his hand any harder, it would've turned purple. _100...101 _like the numbers, my fears were rising. My thoughts were racing faster than any rollercoaster ever would've run. _598...599...600 _the elevator's doors dinged open. Even with distress looming over me like one of my father's storm clouds, Olympus was still stunning. I saw another huge statue of Hera being erected. Irony there, the last one fell on top of me. Do they really need another one? Slowly, Percy and I walked up to the throne room. We walked in and knelt at our parents' feet. When I rose, I glanced at Artemis, sitting a few seats away from my father, she was glaring daggers at me. I gulped and tried to swallow my fear. Long story short...it didn't work.

"Is there anyone who says these demigods are undeserving?" Here it comes...I'm going to be with the perfect guy forever...but there is ALWAYS a catch.

"Dear Father," said Athena, "I...I think they are VERY undeserving! After all, Poseidon's spawn was being inefficient to my lovely daughter...not being the best he can be is, well...it causes him to have lack of responsibility." How dare she! Annabeth broke Percy's heart! He was being an angel, a godsend, an absolute saint when it came to her happiness, he never caused any of her pain! I wanted to scream and punch Athena right off Olympus...but I couldn't. I'm just...me.

"I also say they are undeserving," said Artemis...surprise...surprise. "She took a solemn oath and promised never to break it. Only, she did, didn't she?" Meanwhile, an argument had broken out between Athena and Poseidon.

"My son was an absolute saint when it came to your daughter! She was the low-life spoiled little brat!"

"You dare..." And there was another fight going on between Artemis and Hermes.

"I think they're nice kids. One mistake Artemis, it's not like it was YOUR kiss."

"Well, she was my second in command, Hermes. You would expect she was at least a BIT devoted to her oath. Then again, it's not like you would know."

"Why you little..."

"SILENCE!" roared Zeus. "Until these quarrels are solved and a verdict is reached, Perseus Jackson and Thalia Grace are forbidden to speak, see, or have any type of contact with each other! Meeting adjourned." The world is being pulled out from under me. I feel...dizzy...stomach clenching...oh...not good. Then, the world faded to black.

**Ta-Da! You got a cliffie! I hate them to, but they build suspense. So, tell me...does their love hold out? Will Zeus ever grant them immortality? And since when is Hermes involved in this? If you want me to answer these questions and more: review! Once again, thank you to GLEEKPJOFREAK! You totally rock! (Well, all the people who love my story rock, but this person is nice and gives me ideas!) Thanks again! -Imtotallyluvinmylife**


	7. Apart

** I do NOT own Percy Jackson. I am still writing this story and Grover is still half goat! What could possibly go wrong **_**this**_** time? EVERYTHING! **

(Thalia's POV)

My world was spinning, spinning, the world blurred and my head screamed for mercy. I wasn't the one being ripped away from my grasp...Percy was. I gripped his hand and kept whispering, "Please, please, please don't go...I need you, Percy." He looked down at me, resisting as much as he could the forces taking him away from me and said, "I will never leave you, Thalia. I won't because I lo..." and he was gone. I started to cry; humiliating, especially in front of super all-powerful beings. I sank down to my knees and cried, my tears hot against my cold, pale flesh. Every time, every bloody time something is nice and it's mine, it's gone. Lightning flashed outside, I didn't care that I was the cause of it. Let it hit mortals! Did I care? No; heck no; if I'm going to be pulled down to Hades in to eternal punishment right now, it wouldn't matter to me because Percy, my Percy...the most wonderful guy I had ever met was gone! I cried for sometime before any of the gods did anything. Hera, _Hera_ came forward and helped me stand up saying, "Poor thing, come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"Queen Hera? I...I thought you hated me!" Hera looked at me with a slight, amused smile on her face. "I don't hate you, jealous, perhaps, but I don't hate you. You see, most of the time, I am just jealous of my husband's perfect children with mortal women, and I have none! Of course, I never will, but...still. Anyways, I am the goddess of marriage am I not? You and Percy would be so perfect for each other as husband and wife." I bit my lip; Hera, the one goddess (other than Artemis) who absolutely despised me was being nice, kind even to me. The world, my life, psychology, (did I mention my life?) and my feelings were all messed up...but in a good kind of way.

Hera leaded me to her temple where a fresh pair of clothes and a warm mug of cocoa were waiting for me. Hestia was there too, tending the fire. Hera guided me to where I should sit and said, "Now, don't fret child, Aphrodite and I will do everything we can to make sure you get your boy back. Oh, and Apollo and Hermes can help, too."

"Um..."

"Oh, Apollo is happy that you left his sister because she was becoming over obsessive with the hunt again and Hermes got bored." I nodded, still not trusting myself to speak, because if I did, no doubt I would burst into tears again.

After getting changed, a mug of hot cocoa, and a nice conversation with Hera (although, I am still TOTALLY broken up about what happened) I went to my cabin in Camp Half Blood. It was empty, and I found I could not leave it. When I tried, either about 100,000,000 volts of electricity would hit me, or I'd be pushed back by a wave of water. I was prisoner in my own cabin. Lonely and depressed, I would often sit and gaze out the window at the Poseidon cabin, in hopes that Percy could see me, but he couldn't. We were invisible to each other, which made me burst into even more tears. I laid on my bunk/alcove and cried my eyes out. I sat and hugged my knees, rocking back and forth, worn down to my core. When my food magically arrived, I offered most of it to the gods/goddesses that were helping me. I didn't eat anything but a piece of bread. As I was buttering it, I looked at the knife, then at my wrists. Would I commit suicide; cut my bare flesh just to escape the agony? I slid the knife under my mattress and groaned. I wish I could be in Percy's arms right now, kissing him and telling him that I loved him, but I couldn't. We were forbidden to see each other. I started crying again, thinking that I probably would never get to have that kiss in the church, or get to wear that amazing, beautiful silver ring I saw in my dream. I would never get to hold Percy again and call him mine. I cried myself to sleep, but even in my dreams I could not see Percy. He was nowhere to be found.

(Percy's POV)

I was ripped away from the love of my life, the girl I'd stab myself in my Achilles heel for any day. She was gone...I couldn't see her. I talked to Nico a lot, but most of the time it was just self conscious rambling. About every 5 seconds I'd glance over at Zeus's cabin, in hopes of seeing a punk teenager with beautiful electric blue eyes and spiky short black hair coming out. She never did, never could, the girl I was so crazy about, who I admitted I loved, but only got to complete half the sentence... I would give my life to save hers, I'd do anything. I have never, ever felt this way about anyone, not even Annabeth. It was a crazy, insane, amazing most weirdest feeling I have ever experienced. When I wasn't talking to Nico or picking at my food, I was sleeping. I slept so much, my record of wakefulness after the separation was about an hour. After mauling/getting mauled by Nico in the arena, I walked back to the Poseidon cabin. I was free to leave, but I couldn't see Thalia. So, leaving my cabin was pointless. My whole life was pointless and meaning less without her. I flopped down on my bed, shoved my head onto my pillow and willed sleep to come. It seemed like a short solution to my problem.

(Aphrodite's POV)

How dare they! One of my most favorite couples since Helen and Paris and ATHENA and ARTEMIS decided to ruin it! Oh, if I get my way there are SO not going to be stupid "I hate men" girls when I'm done with them! They will regret the day when they decide to mess up my love plans for demigods and mortals! Oh, boy will they. As I looked at Hera, so nicely making up with her stepdaughter for the time being, I looked at Poseidon's kid. He was fighting the goth guy, what's his name? Nemo? Chico? Nico! Yep, he was fighting Nico, Hades's kid, but was so distracted by Thalia he lost almost every duel. Love is certainly in the air!

**Well, I hope it made up for not updating in a while. You guys rock, but please PLEASE review! I need help, too you know. -Imtotallyluvinmylife**


	8. Of Songs and Blackmail

** I do NOT own Percy Jackson. I am still writing this story; I'm sorry for not updating in a while :(**

(Thalia's POV)

I stayed in Zeus's cabin most of the time, well actually all of the time, I couldn't leave. I listened to the radio a lot, but it didn't help, if anything, it made me feel worse. Listening to this song by Paramore made me cry my eyes out again. **(AN: I'm going to write some songs that are happy/depressing, so here I go!)**

_When I was younger _

_I saw my daddy cry_

_and curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart _

_And I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_

_she would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist_

_But darling,_

_You are the only exception (x4)_

_Maybe I know, somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts _

_and we've got to find other ways,_

_of keeping it comfortable, distance_

_And up until now, I had sworn to myself,_

_That I'm content with loneliness,_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk,_

_You are the only exception (x4)_

_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of my here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up_

_Leave me with some proof it's not a dream..._

_Ooh, ooh_

_You are the only exception (x4)_

_You are the only exception (x4)_

_And I'm on my way to believing..._

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

As even more tears slid down my cheeks I listened to the next song...and guess what? It was another, sappy, crappy love song, that made my life suck even more.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night,_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know you're story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts,_

_She's cheer captain_ (Thalia: More like math) _and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find, _

_what you're looking for has been here the whole time _

(Thalia: I'm pretty sure this doesn't happen in my dreams...)

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me (x2)_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans,_

_I can't help thinking this is how it out to be,_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_

_Hey isn't this easy..._ (Thalia: It is with Percy...)

_And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town_ (Thalia: Manhattan? Maybe...)

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you find I know you better than that_

_Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers _(Thalia: Who wears high heels, anyway?)

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find what you're looking for has been here the whole time!_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me (x2)_

_Standing by waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that? _(Thalia: That doesn't rhyme very well...)

_You belong with me (x2)_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night,_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry,_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams _(Thalia: No duh! They're life threatening and very scary!)

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._ (Thalia: I agree...)

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that? _

_You belong with me (x2)_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me (x2)_

Stupid Taylor Swift; venting at her song felt good, just to get my anger and frustration out on something. Nico came in just as I turned off the radio.

"Hi, Thalia, how are you?" I glared at him, gave him an icy cold smile and said, "Nothing, one of the things I cared about was ripped from me, without my say, but yeah other than that I'm FINE." I shoved him, accidentally shocking him. That's when I noticed he was wet. I guess Percy wasn't too happy with our arrangement either. Ha. Take that Dad. I hope you're happy.

"Anyways, Thalia, I just came to give you this." He handed me an cream colored envelope with blue trim.

"Isn't it Hermes job to deliver this?"

"Yeah, but, Athena cut him off from you guys, something about...I don't know...secretly exchanging letters?" The conch horn sounded, Nico sighed.

"I have to go, but, hang tight, okay? I'd hate to fried or soaked again," he said in mock teasing way. It wasn't a bad teasing, but it made me feel guilty about shocking him.

(Percy's POV)

The radio sucks. There's nothing to listen to and all the songs make me feel even worse about myself or my situation. Grr. I still listened to the radio, though. The words? They were a blur... All I caught was the song Love Like Woe, by the Ready Set and a couple of others.

"Hey, Perce..."

"Hi," I said weakly, I wasn't in the mood for guests.

"Here," said Nico, handing me a cream colored envelope with green trim. "That's all I have to do, Percy so...later, I guess."

"Bye." I said, not looking up. With shaky hands I opened up the envelope. Inside it read:

_Dear Perseus Jackson,_

_ In recent days the council has been deciding the outcome of you and Thalia Grace's wish. At last, we have come to a decision, as majority rules. You are to be married to Thalia Grace, demigod daughter of Zeus in exactly 3 months time. Absolutely no questions asked. – Zeus, King of the Gods_

My heart swelled so much I could barely breath. I had to go visit Thalia! I dashed out my door to Zeus's cabin. I knocked on the door, once, twice, three times. Still no answer; I opened the door and found Thalia trying to kill herself, the letter unopened on the floor. I screamed, "Thalia! No!"

On Olympus

(Aphrodite's POV)

I'll admit it. Convincing everyone else to help the poor demigods was hard, but after I blackmailed Athena and Artemis, and two demigods later, they agreed to cast their vote for Percy and Thalia's marriage! Oh, did I forget to include what my WONDERFUL blackmail was? Well I'm going to tell you, then.

_BLACKMAIL FLASHBACK!_

_"Athena! Artemis! I need to talk to my wonderful sisters about a two certain demigods." Reluctantly, Athena came over next to me with Artemis._

_ "So, Artie; can I call you that?"_

_ "No." I smiled and looked at them, already picturing the looks on their faces once I was through with them._

_ "Anyways, why are you saying no to granting the two demigods immortality?"_

_ "Because, Aphrodite, and it doesn't take brains to know this; He is Poseidon's son. His daddy and I have issues. We don't get along, so our kids should not have their lips all over each other!" No brains; oh, Athena you shouldn't have done that..._

_ "Well, if you guys don't give Zeus your approval in the next hour, I will take away something VERY important to both of you."_

_ "Aphrodite," said Artemis mockingly, "We all know you don't have the guts, stomach, or the brains to blackmail someone. So, my answer is no, and it will still be no – forever." _

_ "As for me, too; It's simply...revenge. Which of course, you probably don't know what that even is!" My blood boiled. How dare they mock me constantly? I am so glad that Athena is going to get - busy with her worst enemy (don't worry, I took away the outcome's immortality) and Artemis is SO going to lose her virginity. I stomped away angrily to go and pick out a mortal for Artemis. The perfect match; does it even matter? As sun set, I quickly placed my two annoying, mean, and selfish sisters under a spell. They won't remember anything until it's too late!_

_The Next Morning_

_ As I walked to Athena's temple, I could already hear her disgust. Not at her worst enemy *cough – Poseidon – cough* but at herself. Sleeping with a man; I am on fire! Hahahahahaahaha! Never mess with me! Athena walked down the steps, pale, shaky and she looked like trash. Excellent._

_ "Aphrodite...oh Aphrodite, please, please help me! I'm so sorry I was being...a well like something that should belong in Hades, no doubt, you have my vote! Just, please, please, please, make sure the baby NEVER realizes who its parents are."_

_ "Oh, absolutely Athena; you have my word and thank you so much!" As Athena walked away, almost throwing up over the edge of Olympus, I grinned evilly and waited for my next victim to arrive. I didn't need to wait long. Artemis came out of her temple and really DID throw up over the edge of Olympus. It hit a hot dog vendor. Poor guy, but it gives me too many calories._

_ "I shouldn't have done that...I shouldn't have done that..." Artemis was muttering to herself like a mad man. All the better._

_ "Dear child! What happened? You threw up on the poor hot dog vendor!"_

_ "I...I am going to have a kid. A kid! I broke my oath! I BROKE MY OATH! Oh Styx, I broke it! Aphrodite, I am so sorry! I should've listened and...not mocked you...but take care of the baby! I want to keep in contact with it, though, I don't care if it's a boy or girl. It is...mine. Anyways, you have my vote!" I nodded to her and went to my temple; it was a good day._

_END of BLACKMAIL FLASHBACK_

I smiled to myself, still proud of what I'd done; but then I realized what was happening. Nico, Hermes's fill in (he lost a bet) forgot to tell Thalia to open it! Stupid girl! You ALWAYS open things! Now she's on the verge of committing suicide! Please, please Percy, stop her!

**Well? I hope you enjoyed it. Did it give you a scary feeling? I hope it did! Please review! You guys rock!**


	9. Just More Drama

** I do NOT own Percy Jackson. I am still writing this story; I'm sorry for not updating in a while :( And besides, I've kept you in suspense long enough!**

(Thalia's POV)

I had no point in living anymore. I didn't bother opening the letter. I knew it was just going to say that I could never see Percy forever and stuff... So I am going to commit suicide! Don't try and stop me, I am! Biting my lip, I slid the shiny dagger out from under my mattress. It was right next to my gut, ready to pierce it, when I started having second thoughts. _What would Percy say? What would my dad say? Would he blame Percy? Would PERCY commit suicide because of me committing suicide?_ _Do I want to die? _I heard someone scream something, but my vision was hazy and my hearing blocked. So, I chose to ignore the person's cries. I plunged the knife deep into my gut, and I collapsed on the floor, already feeling my blood spill out.

(Percy's POV)

Thalia, oh Thalia...why do you choose NOW to ignore me? She could die! Okay, if she dies, I'm committing suicide. I ran to Thalia, who was now on the floor and losing blood fast. I started to sob.

"Thalia, oh Thalia, why, why do you do such stupid things?" I asked through my thick tears. With a weak smile, that I never get tired of Thalia replied, "I got it from you." She took a shaky breath and passed out, unconscious. On instinct, I felt her pulse. It was still beating, but it was very weak. I picked Thalia up, she felt weak and frail, kind of like an old person. (**A.N.: No offense to old people!) **I ran to the big house, looking for Chiron or someone who could heal her. Even Will Solace, that no good dirty rotten, girlfriend stealing, bi**** would be OKAY, as long as he could save her. Once I reached the Big House, Chiron saw what happened and helped me bring her in. We called Apollo, and he worked some medicine on Thalia, which slowed the blood loss, and will help her heal, but ignored the fact that he's a GOD! He could've just healed her with a TOUCH! Still, it's better than nothing. Holding her hand as Thalia was resting, I sat down on the bed next to her. I started prayed to every single god and goddess that came to mind. Hades, Aphrodite, my dad, Hermes, Apollo, Zeus, Hera, Athena, Artemis... the list goes on and on. I just hope Thalia will get better soon. And not die.

(Annabeth's POV)

Okay, so now I'm going to take up this part of the chapter. You can stop the booing and hissing! I get it! I was a jerk to Percy! Just let me tell the story to see if Thalia LIVES or not. I saw Percy carrying Thalia to the Big House, I wanted to go up to him, and ask what had happened, but I didn't have the guts. Instead, I just watched, helpless, watching the tears stream down Percy's cheek, and Thalia's blood stain his shirt. Nico walked up to me, giving me a quizzical look the entire time.

"What do want, Nico?"

"Why don't you go and help him? It's the LEAST you can do after ripping out his heart and using it like a chew toy for Cerberus. You know what? If you don't go and help Thalia and Percy in SOME way, I will make sure that you get a nice cozy eternal punishment, okay?" I nodded and ran off, anxious to get away from Nico. He can be scary... I know what I can do! Dashing up the hill, away from Camp I got into my silver Jeep and drove into the heart of Manhattan. Constantly glancing around into the sea of people to see where I was, I see it. The Empire State Building; I parked and raced faster than Hermes into the Empire State Building, snagged the key to Olympus and dove into the elevator. The doors shut with a 'ding'. Holding my breath I inserted the key into the slot and watched the numbers climb. I probably could've fainted right then and there, out of fright, worry, and a whole bunch of other things. When the doors opened leading to Olympus, my breath caught. Olympus was deserted. Kind of. There was a major argument going on in the throne room, but all the minor gods and goddess were as silent and as still as statues. I walked cautiously up the walkway and into the throne room. Inside, there was a heated debate about whether to let Thalia and Percy live or not...again. When I cleared my throat, everyone looked my way, surprised.

"H...Hello." I said while kneeling. Zeus beckoned me to stand up and said, "Why are you here, and interrupting us? Can you not see that we are about to make a life or death decision?"

"Yes my lord, I do see that. In fact, that is why I've come. I think you should make Percy and Thalia immortal."

**Sorry the chapter was so short! I know, you STILL don't know if Thalia lives or not! But, at least Annabeth isn't COMPLETELY bad. Again, I am SO SORRY the chapter was short, and probably it probably sucked. I will take all the angry words you want, just because it was bad. Sorry -Imtotallyluvinmylife.**


	10. This is a Mushy Chapter

** I do NOT own Percy Jackson. Which sucks. I update on most Tuesdays and Wednesdays now. I have a schedule. **

(Annabeth's POV)

There were shocked looks all around, especially from my mother, Poseidon, and Zeus. In fact, my mother looks like I just smacked her between the eyes. Ha. Zeus sat there for a while in stunned silence until, finally he said, "State your reasons." I did. I poured out everything that had happened. How I cheated on Percy, how Thalia broke my nose, and how I felt I owed this to them. More silence. I drew in breath. If the gods didn't approve, then Thalia would die! Finally, Apollo said, "I agree with her reasons, quite a nice way to say "I'm sorry." Don't you think?" Okay, one god down eleven to go.

"Of course!" squealed Aphrodite, "They're a cute couple, and I just LOVE weddings!"

"Sure," shrugged Hephaestus, "Saved my forge, after all..."

"I owe it to them, I've been a terrible aunt and step-mother," said Hera. Leaving me with 8 more agreements to my reasons. Please, please, please say yes.

"Hmm, if it gets the brats out of my hair sooner then sure, whatever..."

"Well...I disagree horribly, but I guess I owe it to Thalia, she was a brilliant hunter...so, yes."

"Since you're my daughter I'll say yes, but only for your happiness."

"Why not? It'll give me more things to do, places to go, chicks to meet..." said Hermes, getting a slap from Artemis.

"I'll get to cream the punk over and over again and he'll just keep coming back? Sounds good to me."

"Whatever. I honestly don't care, as long as they aren't ruining my crops!"

"If it makes my son happy, I'll welcome Thalia into the family with opening arms."

"Fine, since it seems majority rules, you get your wish. They'll both be immortal. Happy?"

"Yes, Lord. Thank you! Thank you so much!" I cried, breaking into a wide grin. They were going to live! Yes!

(Percy's POV)

Thalia's condition wasn't much better than when I had made my promise to commit suicide if she died. I had started dozing off, with her hand still firmly locked in mine when I felt a very, very warm and comforting sensation? I looked at Thalia who had started to glow almost as bright as the sun, it was dim at first, but she soon glowed brighter and brighter, I wanted to look away, but my eyes were for some reason locked onto her. It hit me...the answer. She was evolving into her true godly form. She was a goddess. Wow. I kept looking. I saw her totally evolve into pure and energy, leaving me feeling drained, shaky, and not dead. But even feeling wiped out, I was glad I looked because it was like waking up on your birthday and everything goes absolutely great. Like my fifteenth birthday! Kind of...

I didn't even realize that I, myself was a light shade of blue. I looked down and almost screamed because I was like the holy-Hades-I-am-glowing-blue. So...that means...I'm a god? Still holding Thalia's hand, I whispered my thanks to the gods. After a few minutes, Thalia woke up and her most intelligent comment to me was, "Percy. You're blue." I made the blue fade off and I leaned in and kissed Thalia.

"Why did you do that to me?"

"Because I didn't want to live a minute longer without you; please don't leave me again."

"Don't worry, Thalia, I won't."

"Swear on the River Styx?"

"I, Persueus Jackson, Son of Poseidon swear on the River Styx never, ever to leave Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus for as long as I live."

"That'll be a long time. What if-" I placed a finger on Thalia's lips and said, "I will never get tired of you, Thalia because I love you. I absolutely love you and no force on Olympus, in the Underworld, or on Earth can change that." Then, we kissed...

**AN: I want to put a child in appropriate scene here, but I don't know. I REALLY suck at those... so tell me what you think! But, trust me the next chapter WILL suck if I do!**

(Thalia's POV)

We awoke the next morning, in Percy's cabin, tired, breathless, and on the ground. It was totally worth it, though. I was on the brink of death! And then, later we found out, that Annabeth had done such a nice thing for us! It seriously made me reconsider my opinion for her. Anyways, I woke up in Percy's cabin next to him, and (the fountain made it super cold in there!) freezing. So, I snuggled up next to Percy and fell back to sleep. We had both gone through life changing experiences and a war. We deserved a day off.

**Well? What did you think? Short and crappy? Short and okay? Short and Awesome? Please fill out the survey, or you know, pick one. You guys rock! Please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! Deal? –Imtotallyluvinmylife**


	11. Uh Oh

** I do NOT own Percy Jackson. Which sucks. I update on most Tuesdays and Wednesdays now. I have a schedule. **

(Thalia's POV)

About a month later, I woke up in Percy's cabin (I didn't sleep for a whole month straight, this is just a time lapse) as sick as a dog. I was so dizzy, I made a mad dash for the bathroom and began heaving my guts out. Percy came in and knocked on the door softly he said, "You okay?" All I could do is shake my head. I was still throwing up. Percy sat down next to me and rubbed my back, he also held my hair as I was vomiting. I am an immortal goddess! We don't grow old, die, or get sick! I am extremely worried. Do you want to know why? I missed a period. I am just convincing myself that is was just because I was going to stay age 16 forever so I just wouldn't have it anymore, but even _that_ doesn't help. When Percy had to go and teach his sword fighting lessons, I stayed in his cabin. With shaky fingers I opened the door in which I had hidden the item which I had Sara (a daughter of Hermes) steal from the camp store. I did the procedures and waited. The _waiting_ was the hardest part. It took an eternity to register; having ADHD didn't exactly help either. Finally, it registered.

_It was positive._

(Percy's POV)

Things in the past month have been great! I am the (minor, sadly) god of Heroes and Thalia is the goddess of Youth and Children. Not youth like, staying young forever, but youth like kids... Thalia and I are going to live at camp, or for at least as long until our temple (constructed/designed by Annabeth) is ready. But, most of the time, I think we're going to live here. Anyways, except for this morning, things were great! Thalia's conditioned worried me. She was immortal! And immortals don't get sick. I have a sneaking suspicion on what might be happening, but I want to ignore it. However, I know it won't go away.

I've been talking to Nico a lot. He's a good listener, even though he can't give you advice, he'll still listen.

"I agree, Perce. No immortal, god or hunter has EVER gotten sick, truly sick. There have been times...but that would never happen. I mean, you haven't even – Percy, you didn't...right?" With a face full of guilt, I said, "I did..."

"Didn't you use protection?"

"No, and how do you know all these things? You're fourteen!"

"Correction, I look fourteen. I'm supposed to be like, 87. And I have my ways." Creepy, and kind of scary; although not as scary as what was going to happen to Thalia and I. A baby! Gods...

(Annabeth's POV)

Thalia came racing over to my cabin that night, tear covered and shaking uncontrollably. This was odd behavior, even for her. She told me everything that happened. I'll admit it, I did not think Percy was that stupid! Whatever, even children of Athena make mistakes.

"Annabeth, I'm scared. W...what if Percy like...disowns me because I'm pregnant? What about our fathers, I mean, when they find out...we're, to say the least, dead meat! Above all, I'm just worried I'm not going to be a good mother."

"Thalia," I chided softly, "You will be an amazing mother. You'll make mistakes like any other mother in the universe, and help your kids make good choices, I know you will!" She nodded, still unsure of what I had said was true or not. Before long, she was asleep. I quietly tip-toed into Poseidon cabin and left Percy a note on where Thalia went. Wouldn't want him to worry, and cause a hurricane, right? One thing was clear, they needed to talk to each other about this. It's obvious they haven't yet.

**Well? How was it? I'm wrapping up here soon, but if you want me to, I will make a sequel! Either way, I'm going to make one, you can't stop me I hope you liked it! Please review, you guys rock and thanks for your support! –Imtotallyluvinmylife**


	12. Author's Note

**I'm SO sorry for not updating! You can yell at me all you want! This is an author's note (yeah, I know, I hate them, too) saying that I WILL be updating soon and on Friday! Again, I'm sorry, so...that's why I'm giving you a sneak peek (If you're brave enough to read it!) at the sequel!**

(Lucas's POV)

Four words to describe my life. I. Hate. My. Life. My family, they're nice, but I always feel...unwanted. I KNOW I'm adopted. No, it's not the fact that I act differently or that my family doesn't want me. It's the fact that I LOOK differently. My mom who adopted me has blond hair, curled to perfection, which would be the way she wanted to look, as it framed her brilliant, yet scary stormy gray eyes. My dad, on the other hand, is another story. He too has blond hair, but it's slightly shaggy when uncut, and he has brilliant pale blue eyes (**AN: I think!) **I look so much different, it's not even funny. I have lightly tanned skin, jet black hair so dark, all my friends laugh at me for it, saying that it's been dyed, my eyes are a bright sea-green with flecks of blue. Also, I have these dog tags, that I was given at birth (apparently) I think my real parents (whoever they are) gave them to me. The have my initials scratched into it. No, my initials are not L.W. or L.C., but L.J. I wonder who's last name that could possibly be? I bet, in San Francisco, where I live, there are a billion people with a 'J' starting their last name!

**Lucas is my favorite character, but there are 2 more kids too. If you guess their names correctly, I'll release the next chapter of My Messed Up Life a day early!**


	13. The Shocking Truth

** I do NOT own Percy Jackson. Which sucks. And I'm SO sorry for not updating, I've been so busy it's ridiculous! See? I AM keeping my word! I hope you like it!**

(Thalia's POV)

Things got chaotic, quickly. From my mood swings, morning sickness, and weird cravings, it was imminent that I was pregnant. But, even as time went on, and I started developing a baby bump, Percy and I _never_ got a chance to talk. He knew, I knew, but we never...discussed it. Every time I try and bring it up, Percy has to go to another council meeting. Sometimes it's like he's never even there. Then again, when he's not busy, I am. With all the wedding preparations, I feel overwhelmed. I talk to Annabeth a lot. She listens to me, doesn't understand, but listens well. I covered being pregnant fairly well, until I had to try on my wedding dress.

"Huh, that's weird," said Aphrodite.

"What? What's weird? It's exactly the same as last time!"

"Well, it seems to have gotten tighter around your waist. Been eating too much?" _Oh, no..._

"No...I haven't..." I said in a soft, weak voice, fake even to me

"That's okay, I guess we can make adjustments..." _No I like it exactly the way it is! She can't do that!_

_ "_I like it exactly the way it is, Aphrodite!" Then, I did the most hormonal thing ever. I burst into tears. Yes, I _Thalia Grace_ started to bawl my little head off over the least traumatic experience ever.

"Thalia, oh Thalia, dear, what's wrong?"

"Everything, everything is wrong, Aphrodite; my dress, my life, everything!"

"Why, Thalia, tell me, I'll listen." So, I told her, I told _Aphrodite_, every little bit of information that had happened to me since I fell in love. Hey, why not? Everything else in my life is insane.

***One Story Later***

"So, Aphrodite, that's why my dress is too tight, I'm crazy hormonal, and I am a wreck."

"You should really see a doctor, dear, and, you need to have a chat with Percy. Simply ignoring the fact won't do. Now, come on, let's go see Apollo for a check-up."

"What? A doctor check-up? No!"

***One short walk to Apollo's doctoring office later***

"No! I. Don't. Need. A. Dumb. Check. Up. I. Am. Fine."

"As that may be, Thalia," said Apollo smoothly, "You're baby may not be. You haven't taken any of the – precautions needed during a pregnancy." Grr. I hate to admit it, but he's got a point. At least Artemis, the goddess of hunting, the moon, and childbirth was busy right now. I would hate to see her smug look of disgusting satisfaction. Oh! Cold, okay, that was very cold! There is gel on my stomach...

"It's for the machine, Thalia."

"The what?"

"The x-ray machine that let's us see into your womb. We need to make sure the baby is healthy," explained Apollo. After a few short minutes of cold, the picture came into view.

"Oh, my..." said Aphrodite softly, "Never in my years have I ever..." **(AN That may be an exaggeration, but whatever, it's my story!)**

"What? Is...is my baby..._dead_?" Apollo chuckled softly and said, "Far from it my dear Thalia. You are carrying triplets."

"Triplets, ha, ha, very funny, you almost had me for a second. You are joking, right?"

"See for yourself." I looked closer towards the screen and gasped. Sure enough, I could make out the fuzzy little outlines of three little bundles of joy.

"Do you want to know the genders?" asked Apollo, kindly to me.

"No, I'm fine with just learning I'm the mother of triplets, and I'm not even married! May I go back to the camp? I have to talk to Percy."

"Yes, yes you may, good luck, Thalia."

(Percy's POV)

I'm seriously worried about Thalia. Okay, so even though EVERYONE (literally) calls me Seaweed Brain from time to time, I'm not that dumb. Sometimes, okay, I didn't think things through, but that's because of my ADHD! Anyways, back to my point, I know, I'm being a bad (to be) husband and (also to be) father, but, we're both nervous and worried. Yeah, I know Thalia is going to have a baby, so please quit giving me such shocked looks on your faces! It's not THAT weird!

After a long day of whatever, it went by so fast I barely remember half of my day; I went into my cabin. I needed to see Thalia. She was already a month and (a couple of weeks) into her pregnancy, so about two months. We still didn't talk about what we were going to do. I decided I was going to go and talk to her about it. I opened up my door to almost run into Thalia.

"Thalia, I need to talk to you it's about..."

"Yeah, Percy, I know...want to sit down?"

Small Time Elapse

"So, Thalia," I said, "What are we going to do about the baby?"

"Um, Percy, there isn't just one baby..."

"Excuse me?"

"Percy, I'm carrying triplets. We're going to be the parents of _three_ kids. What in Hades's name are we going to do?" Three? Oh gods, three kids. Seriously, three kids? I'm freaking out! Even though I'm freaking out, Thalia feels so bad (and you know, hormonal) that she's crying.

"Shh, Thalia, it'll be okay, shh, you'll be a great mother. I don't care that there are three kids, in fact, I'm ecstatic!

"Percy! Listen to me, how do you know? How are so calm, and so sure everything will be alright?" Well, Thalia, the answer is: I don't.

**Well? I didn't w**


	14. We Tell Our Parents

** I do NOT own Percy Jackson. I should have people working on that for me, hmmm. I'm SO sorry for not updating, I've been so busy it's ridiculous! It's summer for me, so I am (as a end-of-school treat) updating!**

(Thalia's POV)

About a week later, Percy was carrying me up to Olympus, kicking and screaming. We had agreed that today, we were going to tell our parents. It was mostly his idea. As we entered the elevator of the Empire State Building, I almost started crying. My dad was going to kill me! Or Percy, or, even worse the kids, as in plural!

"Percy! I don't want to tell! Δεν θέλω να πω! Δεν είμαι έτοιμος! No! No! δεν!"

"Thalia, we agreed to tell our parents. Remember? By the way, you're starting to slip into screaming at me in Greek...again." Gods, darn it! This has been happening lately when I am really worked up, I don't like it.

"Percy, PLEASE can we not go? Can we wait until next week?"

"Thalia, you have your baby bump, most of the Camp knows because of it, and our parents still probably don't know yet. We NEED to tell them."

"Top of Form

Type text or a website address or translate a document.

"I hate you Percy! I. F******. Hate. You. Perseus. Jackson."

"Yes, Yes, I'm sure you do hate me, Thalia. Let's go."

**One Short Walk Through Olympus Later**

"Thalia, Percy, what brings you here?" asked my dad. I swallowed, I was going to have to tell my dad sometime. Percy had a point, I couldn't hide it any longer. I've told the father, now I have to tell the _grandfathers_.

"H...Hi Father, we've um...got some news...for you...

"Father, I...I...I'm going to have a baby. Erm...three actually. Percy's the father." Silence followed. I think silence was worse than if my dad, Zeus, yelled at us. It was eerie, it's like Manhattan fell asleep again.

"Well...I suppose I was expecting this," said my dad finally, "It just shocks me, are you sure you're ready for this? It's a...big responsibility. Trust, me I should know."

"So...you're not angry?"

"No, not exceptionally; but you always do have the option of giving them up." I know that's probably what I'm going to have to do, but give them up? They aren't even in the world yet and I love them too much to do that! I wish I could die. Poseidon started strolling by, stopped and said, "Didn't mean to eavesdrop, but...you're going to have _kids_, son?"

"Uh...yeah, dad, already..."

"That's love for you, Zeus, they get along better than you with Hera. Huh."

"Don't remind me, Aphrodite signed us up for marriage counseling! We don't need it! I just get...distracted!"

"Distracted enough to have kids, brother? I don't think so." Percy whispered in my ear, "We better go. I really don't want to be here when the 'marriage counseling' starts." I laughed, and held Percy's hand.

"Let's go home Seaweed Brain. I need a nap."

**Sorry, I didn't portray Poseidon and Zeus correctly! I think that they're happy for their favorite kids, I mean, after all, they don't need marriage counseling! So, no one's guessed the kids names yet! I have one more chapter which is going to ZOOM way forward in time to the wedding rehearsal! Can anyone guess what's going to happen?**


	15. The Rehearsal Dinner

** I do NOT own Percy Jackson. I'm SO sorry for not updating, I've been so busy it's ridiculous! OK, so I go on vacation, camping, right? All of the sudden: BOOM! Like a ton of reviews! THANK YOU! I re-got the writing vibe, and get this? I WAS CONSIDERING TRASHING THIS STORY! But, I'll finish it! JUST BECAUSE OF EVERYONE WHO FAVORTIE-ED and REVIEWED AND STAYED WITH ME TILL THE END! I LUV YA!**

(Thalia's POV)

Months went by, my belly became, very, very swollen. I felt like a fat, pregnant hippo, only with better teeth. Before long, it was time for the long awaited rehearsal dinner/baby shower came. I'm excited! The next day is my wedding. MY WEDDING! As Annabeth, my maid-of-honor and godmother of my triplets (yeah, triplets, didn't you get the update?) helped me into my dress, which, by the way fit VERY snugly around my waist/stomach.

"Annabeth...I'm excited but..."

"But? What could possibly have doubts about, you're going to be married to a great guy, have three beautiful children, and live virtually happily ever after." I bite down on my lip as Annabeth starts combing my hair.

"It's that! I...we...a couple weeks ago, Percy and I discussed that...that...we wouldn't be able to keep the babies! I don't them to resent me! I...we're just...I..." Then, I burst into tears. Curse you stupid hormones! Grr, I hate being pregnant! Hate, hate, hate, hate it! Plus, it won't be worth it! They are going to hate me and I'll be guilty and in a few centuries Percy will probably leave me and it's just – ugh!

"Shh, honey, Thalia, look at me. They won't resent you, just let them know that you're watching over them. Let me guess, Sally talked you into giving them up?" I nodded; a few weeks ago, about a week after we talked to our fathers (That ended SO weirdly. I think they might've been under the influence of a certain god or goddess.) We decided to tell Sally and Paul. Percy's OTHER parents. That ended, well, I'm just going to sum it up to not well...

_~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~_

_ "Oh, Percy, Thalia, come in, come in! How have you been? Saving the world, I hope!"_

_ "Hi, mom, you...you're probably not going to like this, but...we...I got Thalia pregnant," stated Percy slowly. It was like a fuse to a ticking time bomb._

_ "Thalia, honey, would you go stand in the kitchen, for a bit? I need to have a little...chat with my son."_

_ "Oh...ok, I'll go there...I guess." From the kitchen, I heard screaming from Sally._

_ "PERSEUS LOGAN __**(Is that his middle name?) **__JACKSON! HOW __**DARE **__YOU GET A GIRL PREGNANT! SHE HAD HER __**WHOLE**__ LIFE TO LIVE AND YOU TOOK IT AWAY! AND...TRIPLETS? DID YOU JUST MUTTER THAT SHE'S HAVING __**TRIPLETS**__? "_

_ "Mom, let me explain I-"_

_ "NO, let me give you THIS!" I heard a huge *WHACK* and a small cry of pain from Percy. He came into the kitchen rubbing his head. Grimacing, he said, "She hit me with a chair."_

_~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~_

And that's that. After that, and hearing Percy have his mom yell at him for the first time, we decided to give the babies up for adoption, or in the care of others. Now, Annabeth moved to my front side to start doing my makeup, because, apparently, I could do none of these things seeing that I was pregnant. Some people think I'm SO helpless! Well, I'm not. At least, not THAT helpless; It's NOT my fault that I can't tie my sneakers anymore! Finally, Annabeth is done with dressing me. I must admit it, I feel like a princess. Just to defend myself, let me tell you that normally, I don't wear a dress and I'd be VERY uncomfortable, but, technically, I can...widen my horizons for my wedding (and rehearsals) can't I? My dress is a stunning midnight blue with a silver sash around the waist, my shoes are also a sparkled silver and my necklace is inlaid with pearls. My spiky black hair has a silver circlet/train on it (it can become a train) and my makeup is perfect. I just wish I wasn't so...um, pregnant. It would be SO much better. As Annabeth guides me into the reception room, I glow with pride when I see Percy's face. He's wearing a tuxedo that fits him perfectly, next to him, is Nico. Nico's going to be the godfather of our kids, Will was there, too. You, know Will Solace, the guy Annabeth's dating? Yeah. I guess I owe to him for, in a weird disconnected way, brought Percy and me together. I see everyone there, even Athena, who, you know, resents Percy and everything about him (although, I think it's mostly just who his father is and the fact that Percy dated her daughter).

When I get to Percy, after greeting everyone, receiving compliments, and thank them for coming, I am plagued by concerned questions from him (Percy).

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah Percy, I'm fine, just a little tired...I couldn't get comfortable last night, they kept kicking."

"Do you need to sit down? I can get you a chair if you need it." God, Annabeth is right Percy is amazing, sweet, considerate...I have a feeling he won't be cheating on me anytime soon.

"I'm fine, Percy!" I protest, "I'm just tired! It's not like I'm going to pass out! I am not putting stress on the triplets, so chill, okay?" But even as I said it, I know I had a really bad feeling about tonight. Not that Percy was going to leave me or anything, but...the way the triplets were kicking me, but not each other, it concerned me. I gave Percy a kiss on the lips and said, "Lay your hand across my stomach." Percy obliged and could feel the "little ones" kicking and straining my stomach. Percy looked at me his mouth wide open a little, I smirk, as if to say _I told you so. _

After everyone was settled we go the dinner rehearsal started. I really liked it I think it went well. We told stories about us, and other people did, too. The good stories and the bad ones, so yes, that means the story of our fight when we were at CHB in the winter that one year was told, also. I was embarrassed by that, to say the least, Percy was blushing bright cherry red. He still looked amazing though. He's one of those people that just looks...perfect all the time, but not showy like Aphrodite. I was sitting down, next to Percy, my head on his shoulder, listening to the stories when a wave of pain hit me. I shrugged it off, but it made me nauseous, I decided to go to the bathroom, just in case. I excused myself and went to find Annabeth, who was in the back, having a serious make out session with Will. Great, now I'll have to interrupt. I'm not going with anyone else to the bathroom, not a goddess or random female camper.

"Uh...excuse me, Annabeth?" I said, quietly, but loud enough to get her attention, "Could you...um...come with me?"

"Oh! Sure, Thalia, be back in a few, Will," said Annabeth, giving Will a flirty wink. Gods, do I act like that around Percy? Impossibly girly? I hope not!

"So, um, will you come with me to the bathroom?"

"Oh, so you need me to hold your dress?"

"What? No! No, no, no! It's not like that at all! I just didn't feel well and I didn't want to go alone." Annabeth shrugged and nodded, then she said, "We need to reapply your eyeliner anyways." We headed to the bathroom and, as I reached the sinks, another wave of pain hit me. I felt something running down my leg and dripping on the floor into the puddle.

"Ohmygods. Annabeth, I think my water just broke."

"What do I do?" She's asking that now? Of all times, gods, she's a daughter of the goddess of WISDOM!

"You're the godmother! Go and godmother or something, just get Percy and a doctor! And hurry!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Okay, that was fun to write. I might add another chapter to this story, to get the children born and named, but only if you want me to. If not, I was just going to have a little flashback at the beginning to the next story, so if you want the whole deal: TELL ME!**


	16. Wrapping Up

** I do NOT own Percy Jackson. OK AT 5:30 in the morning I got the urge to write and I've been writing bits throughout the day since, oh, say at least 6:00. Oh, and BTW: SMART-ISH NICO ALERT! Just a heads up.**

(Percy's POV)

I was in the reception room, talking to Nico. I swear, he concerns me, but, Nico was one of the closest people Thalia and I know, so, we're considering putting one of our children in his care. (Did I mention, for some reason, Athena loves him? She blessed him, and now, he's in the exact grade as I'd be in! My senior year! **[Paul bent some bars, I bent some ages, it's called VETO POWER, people, don't complain] **He's like, 15!) Then again, Nico does know what's coming, halfway through the year, when we learned Thalia was going to have a baby - *ahem* triplets, Nico dropped out of a few of some fun, easy courses that even I could get (he's taking mostly honors courses, so that was a break) and switched to Home-Ec. And Home-Ec., by the way, for his grade, is an _extremely_ difficult class. I had barely mentioned having him raise one of my children, but immediately, he went to his high school and switched. So, I owe it to him. Anyways, Nico and I were talking, yes? Annabeth runs into the reception room, barefoot, hair a mess, and screaming at the top of her lungs. Some things never change, do they? I can definitely count some times when we were younger when that happened to Travis and Connor, you do _not_ want to deal with an angry Annabeth. It's almost as bad as being hit by one of my mother's chairs.

Annabeth walked over to me and said, "P...Percy, come, come quick, Thalia's in labor, and...and...she needs a doctor." Holy freaking Hades gym shorts! My eyes widen, I can feel my own pulse quicken, I can't imagine what Thalia must be feeling. Heck, I'm freaking out for her. Desperately trying to stay calm, I say to Annabeth, "R...Right, h...how, e...exactly?"

"What're you _saying_, Jackson? It's not exactly rocket science! You had sex with Thalia, fucked her up, and now, nine months later –" My mouth is hanging open, probably wider than a train tunnel.

"Whaat? No! No! I know that! I'm talking about the nine months thing! It...it's only been like three or four! Maybe, if you really counted, five months, but definitely not nine!"

"Oh, um..." Aphrodite walked over with a smirk on her makeup-covered face.

"Didn't Arty tell you, darling? Pregnancy for immortal gods and or goddesses take half the time to be ready, being, all-powerful and stuff. In fact, 5 months is, kind of late, you should get that checked out." My heart almost stops, in fact, it _would've_ if it could, but it can't. The room is spinning, I need to know how Thalia's faring, what's it been, 5 minutes since Annabeth left? Another contraction could've come by now! Holy Hades, I need to go and get her!

"Annabeth, get Artemis, you can bring Apollo, too, but I think you'd best not, I'd hate for them to get in a fight while Thalia is in labor." Annabeth nods and dashes off to get the twin archers, or, at least one of them.

With a doctor on the way, I sprinted off to the girl's bathroom. Once I'm there, I hear Thalia absentmindedly talking to herself, or, maybe to the kids. Although she won't admit it, since becoming pregnant, Thalia will start talking to herself, and is absolutely convinced the babies are listening. Well, you never know, maybe they are.

"Thalia," I say as I'm opening the door, "Thalia? You in there?"

"Yes," came a pained, and very un-Thalia-ish voice. "I'm remembering the breathing, now at all times."

"That's good, after all, you said, and I quote 'How am I supposed to remember _breathing_ when I'm in labor? Aren't I going to be like, screaming my head off or something?'" Thalia smiled, lost in the memory, but the sweet, beautiful smile turned into a grimace as another contraction came.

"I've been timing them, the contractions are about 2 minutes apart." I raise my eyebrows, impressed that she's remembering to time them, but once the contractions are only a few minutes apart, she really should be in a hospital room. My phone, which I carry around, mainly for updates from the doctor about the babies and Thalia, vibrated. It was a text, from Artemis.

_Italics: Artemis_

**Bold: Percy**

_Percy, get here quick, teleport 2 the hospital, Annabeth, Nico, Apollo and I r already thr. You're parnts r coming. How far aprt r the contractions?_

**About 2 min, and Ill b thr in a few.**

_Good, but hrry! _

**Will do **

With that, I snapped my phone shut, picked up Thalia, who, took that as an opportunity to find more things to hold onto during contractions. Lesson be learned: DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES LET THALIA HOLD A PART OF YOUR BODY WHEN SHE IS IN LABOR. YOU **WILL** REGRET IT. Within a few minutes, we arrived at the hospital.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I'm putting the stupid receptionist's POV in here. Should be fun.**

(Marlene's POV)

So, yeah, I work at a hospital in Manhattan. It's really big, white, empty, and gross. I can't stand blood, I mean, I did not think this was going to be like, a total blood bank. I only like blood in the teen romance vampire novels I read, like _Dusk _I would love to get my hands on the guys in the books, they're like a total god! I also like chewing gum, reading magazines, and that is exactly what I was doing on a hot July night, when a man carrying a woman came in and they were like totally dressed up. The man had like, grey in his black hair, and, no offense, but by her hair, the girl looked totally Goth. She reminded me of some emo kid I saw in here earlier. Some 12 year old did the talking and then, we had an opening in our rooms, but they didn't have the patient. They said her name was Thalia Grace and I gave them their room. Anyways, this man comes up to my desk and says, "Hospital room for Thalia...Grace. She's in labor." He's weird, but, he has a nice voice, but not as good as Eddie Cunnens, from the _Dusk_ novels. **(XD SAY I IF YOU HATE **_**Twilight**_**!) **I start the drill I need to give to people to go into hospital rooms.

"What is your name?"

"Peruses Jackson."

"What relation do you have to the patient?"

"She's my fiancé, we're engaged to be married!"

"Mm-kay, and how old are you?"

"21," he says without hesitation, although, I don't care if he hesitated or not, in fact, he kind of did look 21.

"Okay, last one, do you have any weapons, alcohol, or drug of any kind on you?"

"No, I don't do drugs or alcohol, except for my medication from my ADHD, and I do not own a weapon, I believe in peace." I agree to let him go to the hospital room, and I didn't see him again. I did see one other person, though...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was a while after the strange boy had left. I was back to reading my magazine and popping my bubble gum when the door opened of the hospital opened, it was a slow night and almost everyone was on the top floor, celebrating our 'OUR BOSS JUST GOT FIRED!' party. I couldn't though, I had to stay here and, no one would take my shift so I could sneak some cake. So, when someone in front of me cleared their throat, I wasn't so ecstatic to look up and give them my prize winning hospital smile.

"What do you want? It's midnight, I'm cold, tired, and I'm missing out the once-in-a-lifetime party of the century, all the rooms are full of guests sleeping, so if you want a room, beat it, kid and find someplace else."

"Oh no! I was just wondering...do you know if there is a Thalia Grace staying here?" The boy asked in a hopeful voice. I finally looked up from my magazine to look at him. He was well built, with blond hair, blue eyes, and a scar just above his upper lip, I felt bad giving him the cold shoulder earlier, but...

"It's not my job to say that kind of stuff, kid, you've got to answer some questions for me, first." The boy nodded, blue eyes shining with...hope, maybe, vigor? I couldn't tell, then again, I really didn't care. I'd rather be eating _Hot-Tamales Cake_ and celebrating than sitting here.

"Okay, here goes: What's your name?"

"Jason Grace."

"What relation do you have to the patient?"

"She's my sister!"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 15, and I need to see her! I haven't seen her in years and, all of the sudden I hear she's going to have a baby?"

"Look, kid, the world works in mysterious ways and right now, it's saying that you aren't old enough to go into a hospital room with out an adult, even if she's your sister or not!"

He glares at me, but it's just my job! Suddenly, the man with the bright hair from earlier came and said, "Jason! Yo, Jason, come 'ere! I thought I called you an hour ago! How long have you been here? _Why_ aren't you upstairs with your sister? Come on!" Then, the man ushered the boy up to the 2nd floor and away from me and his previous problems. Well that's just great, isn't it? The dumb, Jason boy gets to see his long-lost sister and I don't even get a slice of cake? That's just absolutely tootley fabulisticly amazing! This has been the worst night of my life.

**-0-0-0-0-0—**0-0-0-0-0

(Thalia's POV)

This is the worst night of my life! I'm fat, screaming, and there is a lot of pain going in me right now! I'm pushing, but nothing feels to be happening, there is a screaming kid, my first born child but I can't enjoy it because I have to birth two more children! (Although, it does sound kind of beautiful) I've hit Nico with lightning 5 times! And Percy is being NO HELP AT ALL! He's just telling me stupid stuff that can wait, I mean, gods! WHY DON'T MEN HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS? HUH? CAN YOU TELL ME THAT? I'M IN PAIN AND – AAAAHHHHH! GODS! NOW ANOTHER BABY IS CRYING AND I'M TIRED AND I FEEL LIKE I AM GOING TO DIE! BUT I CAN'T! SO HOW DOES THAT WORK?

-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0

**I interrupt this mother-to-be broadcast with someone who isn't in labor. Sorry, Thalia**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(Jason's POV)

Man, that receptionist lady has some _serious_ issues! I felt bad just listening to her asking me questions that she really didn't need to ask! I'm her brother! Well, I can definitely say I'm lucky Apollo showed up, if not, gods, I might not get to see my sister again. I heard it from Lupa that there were 2 more wholly Greek gods and goddesses, she wouldn't tell anyone about it for the longest time, until just last week, I finally managed to get it out of her. The name _Thalia Grace_ really startled me. At first I didn't believe it, I thought she was kidding, but the more she explained, the more it made sense. Thalia thought I was dead! It kind of hurt, to learn, after all this time that Thalia had given up on me ever getting back. I heard raucous laughter in the stairwell and there were a couple of drunk doctors on the 4th floor and they said some things to Apollo that I do _not_ want to repeat. After a couple of doors down the hallway of the second floor I could hear the faint wails of a newborn baby, and the cries of pain from my sister. Man, she has some..."colorful" language. Apollo opened the door and pushed me through, right into Nico, who was fried down to the bone. Literally. I could see some sticking out. Yikes, what did Thalia _do_?

"Nico! Shut the Hades up!"

"Thalia, honey, he didn't do anything, so I recommend trying not to kill him, _please_."

"I'm trying not to kill anyone! Do you see anyone dead? I think I am doing a pretty good job considering the situation! Is the pain over yet?" Thalia locked eyes with me, shook her head and said, "I think I'm getting hallucinations from it!"

"Almost, Thalia, just one more, one more big push and let's get your last little baby out and cleaned up." Thalia let out a sigh, but obliged, gripping both Nico and Percy's hands in the process. I heard a bone snap and Nico almost pass out again.

"Thalia! You snapped the bone in my hand!"

"I told you man, she's got a death grip." After a couple of seconds, screams filled the air, I have to admit, for a small baby, that was one strong wail.

"The pain's over, but I think I'm still hallucinating," muttered Thalia to Percy.

"Why, darling? Why do you think you are hallucinating?"

"Because I see Jason. Jason? Is that really you? Gods! These goddamned cords are everywhere! Let me get up!"

"You were just in labor for 6 hours! Do you really want to get up, Thalia?"

"...Yes."

"No!" said Diana (Artemis) sternly. "You need rest, and besides, I thought I might want to introduce you to a few little gifts." Thalia nodded with vigor, her electric blue eyes shining. Diana (Artemis) walked over with a bundle of blue that, even though only a few hours old was blindly kicking the blankets wrapped around him. "Here you go." Diana (Artemis) handed Thalia the baby and, Thalia immediately, to say the least, fell in love with her first-born.

"Oh...you're so precious! Hi, hi baby, do you know your mommy? I want to name him Jason." I walk over, swallowing a lump in my throat. Thalia wants to name one of her children after _me_?

"A...are you sure, Thalia?" I ask, my voice wavering, I'm terrified she'll laugh and say no. Thalia scoffs and said, "I think I'm at least going to name one of my children after my own brother! Of course I'm sure!" I glow with pride, I mean I'm really happy that Thalia would name a kid after me!

"What's the middle name, Thals?" asked Percy. Without thinking, I blindly suggested the name, _Leo_. **(They don't know each other, but it has a nice ring to it) **I don't know where it came from, maybe some thing in my subconscious or something. Who knows!

"Hmm," said Percy, thinking it over, "I like it. Jason Leo Jackson. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Thalia nodded thoughtfully; probably the only time so far I've seen her quiet.

"Okay," said Diana (Artemis), "The next baby you had is a girl; do you want to hold her, Percy?" I noticed Diana's (Artemis's) tone was softer than before when she gave Percy his baby girl.

"Kara," whispered Thalia. "I want her name to be Kara. It's original, with a touch of...us." Percy agreed, wholeheartedly. I wasn't sure what the middle name for the little girl should be, when Percy and Thalia looked to me for suggestions, but Nico apparently had one.

"I...I think Bianca would be a good middle name for her." said Nico, with a slight edge to his voice.

"Yeah, I like it, Nico. Kara Bianca Jackson, my little girl," said Percy with a satisfactory tone in his voice.

"Not your only girl though, I'm still here," teased Thalia in a gentle voice, "Hey, Jason, do you want to hold, well, the smallish Jason?" I nodded dumbly, unable to say anything as Thalia handed me Jason Leo. He was still fussing and kicking his legs, but making gurgling noises and blowing bubbles in his mouth. Little Jason looked so innocent with a small fuzz of black hair and big blue eyes staring up at me expectantly like I'm supposed to do an acrobatic trick or something just to entertain him! Still, he was even at an hour old, he looked...godly. He seemed to have a blue-ish tint in his skin, and a toothless grin that most babies wouldn't have until at least 6 months old. I was so zoned out holding and smiling over Jason Leo that I didn't even realize that Percy and Thalia were confirming the name of their youngest child: _Lucas Achilles Jackson_. I looked at Thalia who had silent tears sliding down her face as she kissed the child's head. I knew what was happening. They were saying their goodbyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(Percy's POV)

Saying goodbye is always the worst thing, isn't it? Whether it's in death, or my situation. I just met my three beautiful, wonderful kids who are already free spirited and they don't even have teeth yet! I'm trying to keep from crying and looking like a total idiot, although, I don't think it would really compare to Nico getting struck by lightning and Thalia breaking his hand. So, slowly I say my goodbyes to my mortal friends (for now) and then hold each of my children and kiss their heads one last time before Thalia and I had to leave. After everything we went through, I'm glad we did. We're going to watch over our children, give them the best love and guidance we can from afar. I know that Jason, Nico, and Annabeth will teach our kids the most they can give them all the love that's possible. I think that they're going to turn out okay. And if one of them runs away, well other than the fact that they'd be walking in their mother's footsteps, Hermes will watch out for him. (He finally played a part in this whole wonderful mess!) So, yeah our lives are messed up, turned inside out _constantly_, but it has a weird was of working out in the end, doesn't it?

**Finished**

**MY FIRST STORY FINISHED! I AM GOING TO MAKE A SEQUEL! I LEFT IT WIDE OPEN! THIS WAS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! DID YOU LIKE THE STORY? THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED AND FAVORITED! YOU MADE THIS STORY WORTH IT!**


End file.
